My List
by Agatha-Naomi
Summary: Ichigo comes across a love song while listening to music, and is surprised at how much it makes him think of Rukia. Fluffy song fic.


My List

AN: I was listening to my I-pod and found a song with great Ichiruki potential. Enjoy!

It had been a very chaotic weekend for one Ichigo Kurosaki. He was going to hang out with Chad and Tatsuki on Saturday, but they got a sudden gig for their band and bailed. He wasn't mad, but he was annoyed, and even a little hurt. It was strange how he could have such awesome friends and a warm family and still end up alone sometimes.

Rukia had been called back to Soul Society for the weekend. Their was no talk of reassignment. She had told him that every once in a while all the active Soul Reapers got evaluated to make sure that they weren't cracking under the pressure of the job. It was a pretty intense job, and Ichigo would bet that most people would go crazy having to protect Souls the way they did. It was good that the Soul Society looked out for distress, but he had no doubt that Rukia would pass with flying colors, even on her worst day.

She was coming home tomorrow, and he was a liar if he didn't say that he was looking forward to seeing her. It was weird not having her to patrol with, to argue with and hang out with. She had wormed her way into his life before he even noticed, and now he felt weird not being around her.

Frowning at his odd thoughts, he inserted his earphones and pressed shuffle. He smiled when he remembered that she had bought the skull bedecked headphones for his birthday. Could this chick be any more involved with his life? The song that came on was one that he hadn't listened to in awhile. Bobbing his head at the mellow beat, he sat on his bed, comic book in hand.

_Let me wrap myself around you_

_Let you show me how I see _

_And when you come back in from nowhere_

_Do you ever think of me?_

He was sure Rukia would pass the test, and that she wasn't in any real danger. He just hated her being back home. Not just because he missed her, but because he didn't like thinking of Soul Society as her home. He felt separate from her, and he didn't like it. She had made him a project from the moment she stabbed him through, and as much as he hated to admit it, he felt like she saw him as a duty. A pleasant one hopefully, but still a duty.

He may have reached Bankai and helped save many lives, but he wasn't as experienced as she was. Would he even pass the test she was being given? Did he really have the right mental standing to be a true, good Shinigami? Would she view coming back to the extra cot in his sister's bedroom as coming home? Or would it just be a mission?

_Your heart is not able_

_Let me show you how much I care_

_I need those eyes to tide me over_

_I'll take your picture when I go_

_It gives me strength and gives me patience_

_But I'll never let you know_

She was so good at her job, and yet she had all these doubts. Ichigo remembered when Hanataro told him that she regretted changing his life. That she thought that she had changed him for the worse. What was that all about? Didn't she get that just seeing her eyes harden in battle gave him the courage to be stronger? Does she know that whenever she looks open him with such calm acceptance, she gives him the patience to keep trying?

_I got nothing on you baby_

_But I always said I try_

_Let me show you how much I care_

_Cause sometimes it gets hard_

_And don't she know_

He may not be the best man, but he's better because she forced him to be. He's grateful, and she doesn't even know how truly appreciative he is of everything he learned from her. Her life has been hell so far. Living in a ugly city, getting left by her sister, losing Renji because they grew apart. Rukia seemed cocky at times, but she really didn't take credit for everything good she had done.

_Don't give the ghost up just clench your fist_

_You should have known by now you were on my list_

_Don't give the ghost up just clench your fist_

_You should have known by now you were on my list_

_Don't give the ghost up just clench your fist_

_You should have known by now you were wrong (on my list)_

If Rukia doesn't get that she is one of the best things that had happened to him, then she needed to be told. She needed to stop underestimating herself, needed to know how damn good she truly was for him. And maybe she does, but the thought of her not knowing what she is to him makes him willing to tell her anyways. She needs to know that he loves her.

He loves her? Is this what this is all about?

_When your heart is not able_

_And your prayers they're not fables_

_Let me show you (let me show you)_

_Let me show you (let me show you)_

A knock on his door startled him out of his revelation. The door swung open to reveal the object of his thoughts, smirking at him fondly.

"Hey! I passed pretty quick, so I'm back a bit early." Rukia revealed, punching him lightly on the arm, "Have a nice break from me?"

Swallowing nervously, he replied. "Tatsuki and Chad were supposed to come over, but they had to cancel. My weekend was pretty quiet."

"I'm sorry. I'm sure you can reschedule with them. That does suck though."

"Naw, it's alright." Ichigo mumbled. Rukia was getting out her drawing pad, and started doodling. He smiled despite himself.

"I'm just glad to be back home." Rukia laughed, sketching out a character that was either a lobster or a bird.

"I'm glad you're home too." Ichigo sighed. This was her home? His bedroom and her sketchbook were her home? He could definitely live with that.

_Let me show you how much I care._


End file.
